Príncipe Azul
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: Sanji crève d'amour pour Violet Donquixote et ses sentiments sont largement partagés. Sauf que, si le coq veut pouvoir vivre son idylle avec sa douce, il doit passer par l'épreuve "Doflamingesque", c'est-à-dire l'oncle de la jeune femme. Aïe. Il doit bien se comporter s'il veut être accepté dans la famille, autant dire que ça va être compliqué, avec un oncle comme Doflamingo.


Rebonjour mes petites souris ! Comment vous allez ? Bien j'espère ?

Voici un OS qui est un cadeau pour une amie à la base ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sanji x Violet sur la partie francophone du site. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a plus sur la partie anglophone mais bon ! En voilà un peu de plus ! Excusez-moi d'avance si vous remarquez des changements de styles au niveau de l'écriture et de "l'humour", j'ai mis presque deux ou trois ans à écrire ça. Je ne plaisante pas !

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Príncipe Azul_**

* * *

 _ **Sanji x Violet**_

* * *

« _ON AURA LES PLUS BEAUX BÉBÉS DU MONDE ! ET CETTE FOIS, JE NE_ _ **RIGOLE**_ _PAS !_ »

Quand Sanji était entré en hurlant ça, le rouge aux joues et des larmes (d'émerveillement ?) aux coins des yeux, Usopp n'avait pas trop compris, et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Le chef cuisinier l'avait fait sursauter en déboulant dans leur appartement pendant que l'étudiant en art était en train de bricoler quelque chose. Le hurlement de son colocataire avait fini par lui faire briser ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et autant dire qu'il avait été très en colère après ça.

Sanji était cuisinier depuis Perpète-lès-Oies et Dieu savait que ce mec aimait cuisiner : « _Un truc de OUF_ ! » Soulignait souvent Luffy. Sanji était grand, tapant dans le un mètre soixante-dix-neuf, blond, cheveux bien coupés, mais mécheux. Une longue et belle mèche lui cachait une moitié du visage, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. C'était un type chic, toujours bien habillé, il sentait toujours bon, il avait de superbes qualités… Mais son plus gros défaut était sûrement son cœur d'artichaut, eh ?

Ussop était bien simple de son côté. Métisse, cheveux bien crépus et présents en abondance, il en avait assez pour se faire un pull s'il décidait de se les couper. Mais en attendant, il les attachait en une sorte de queue de cheval, qui ressemblait plus à une mauvaise imitation de mouton. Des yeux noirs, un nez anormalement long, (mais vraiment, c'est choquant !) musclé… Bah, un homme normal. Artiste, bricoleur, mécano à temps partiel, il est en Fac' d'Arts et pour payer ses études, et surtout par passion, il travaille dans une boîte sur les nouvelles technologies avec Franky, un _SUUUUUPER_ ami.

Sanji travaillait au Baratie, un restaurant, pardon, **_LE_** restaurant le plus prisé de la ville. C'est pas la classe ça ? On se battait pour venir y manger et la nourriture y était excellente. Le coq, un des nombreux surnoms de Sanji, y travaillait depuis très jeune, habitué aux fourneaux, aux couteaux, aux ingrédients, pour sûr, il en avait une connaissance plutôt… parfaite, oui. Il y travaillait jusqu'à tard le soir, Ussop ne le voyait pas trop, sauf quand il allait lui rendre un petite visite.

Quoi ? Non, attendez, ne partez pas ! Oui, oui, le plus intéressant ! On finit de planter le décor et on vous balance l'histoire, patience ! Bon alors…

Depuis peu, Sanji enchaîne les services du soir. Avant, le plus tôt il était chez lui, le mieux c'était. A présent, le blond rentre chez lui le plus **_TARD_** possible. Au début, Ussop croyait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Puis un soir où Sanji faisait une fois de plus la fermeture, l'artiste était venu le chercher en scooter. Et que vit-il ? Une très, très, très belle jeune femme sortir en souriant du restaurant. Le blond allait lui proposer de la raccompagner, mais en voyant son colocataire, il eut une expression… Assez déconfite, oui. La brune l'ayant remarqué sourit, le salua de loin, dit au revoir au cuistot par une bise légère et s'en alla.

Ô Seigneur ! Ussop ! Pauvre enfant ! Ô Seigneur ! Sanji ! Quel sale gosse ! Toute la soirée, l'artiste ne se fit pas adresser la parole par son ami, non ! Sanji le boudait et le fuyait comme la peste pour lui avoir ruiné son moment avec sa chérie ! Comment elle s'appelle d'ailleurs celle-là ?

« VIOLET-CHWAAAAN !

\- Violet ?

\- Viola, Violet Donquixote ! Et pan ! Qu'elle est belle ! »

Ça trotte, ça trotte, ça trotte dans l'appartement. Hop ! Sanji saute majestueusement et retombe sur la pointe de son pied droit, tout en ouvrant le frigo : « J'ai soif ! »

« Donquixote… ? Comme…Doflamingo ? Doflamingo le mec qui vend des jouets ?! Sursauta Ussop, des étoiles allumant son regard.

\- C'est son oncle. Ah~ ! Ma Violet d'amour ! Qu'elle est belle ! Qu'elle sent bon ! Qu'elle est douce ! Qu'elle est…

\- TU PENSES QU'ELLE PEUT ME LE PRESENTER ?! »

Une semelle glissa du sol et tapa dans un nez _anormalement_ long. Pas de quartier. Si Sanji avait bien horreur de quelque chose, c'est qu'on gaspille la nourriture, mais aussi qu'on blasphème. Présenter sa Violet à Ussop, serait un blasphème en soi, de plus, si le mécano voulait se faire pistonner, le cuistot passait son tour.

« Débrouille-toi ! Tonna le coq.

\- Allez sois cool ! Insista le brun en se relevant difficilement.

\- Pas question que je te présente à ma Violet-chwan !

\- Elle n'est pas à toi…

\- Pas encore.

\- …»

Ussop laissa s'échapper un « Je vais me coucher, j'en peux plus de toi… ». Sanji l'ignora, et alla se doucher, pressé d'aller se coucher. Le plus vite la nuit passerait, la plus vite il reverrait sa Violet-chwan !

* * *

Ce matin-là, Ussop fut tiré de ses rêves par de violentes secousses. Après avoir hurlé que la Terre tremblait, il sauta de son lit – les yeux fermés - et s'étala à terre pour se rendormir aussi sec, avec une douleur au nez. De nouveau, de violentes secousses le prirent et cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sanji.

"EH ! Ussop ! Appela Sanji.

\- Maman… ?

\- T'es sérieux ? Ta mère a du poil au menton ? Grommela le cuisiner, un tantinet vexé que son colocataire insulte sa propre mère en la comparant à lui.

\- Hein ? Menton ? Q… Sanji ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Geint le brun en ébouriffant ses cheveux. T'es pas censé être au boulot ?

\- Tu peux m'emmener ? Je ne me sens pas l'envie d'y aller à pied… Geint le cuistot en pinçant les lèvres. "

 **. . .**

"Tu te fous de moi, là ?

\- …Oui, rassure-toi. Confirma le blondinet en se relevant.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mon cœur à raté tellement de bonds que j'y ai vraiment cru, là ! Gronda l'artiste en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Hier soir, avant d'aller dormir, j'ai eu le malheur… Non, l'immense honneur de recevoir un sms de Violet.

\- Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de…

\- La ferme. Coupa brusquement Sanji. Alors pendant qu'on discutait, elle m'a dit qu'il lui arrivait de parler de moi à son oncle et sa tante. Tante qui, d'ailleurs, veut me rencontrer. Tu vois en fait, dans sa famille, si tu arrives à passer l'épreuve qu'elle appelle : « _Epreuve Doflaminguesque_ », je serai complètement accepté. Son oncle est tellement protecteur que rares sont les prétendants de ses nièces. Violet a même ajouté que sa cousine, donc fille de Doflamingo, en bavera cher quand elle voudra se marier, c'est même pas sûr qu'il le permette…

\- Où tu veux en venir ? Me dit pas que je dois me faire passer pour toi ?!

\- … »

…

« **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA !_** »

Ussop dû se le reconnaître, poser cette question était complètement idiote. Sanji, laisser un type le devancer ? Et puis quoi encore ! L'artiste, tout en préparant du café, regardait son ami et colocataire se tenir les hanches, à genoux au sol, tant le rire qui le secouait était fort. Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du blond en plus de la bave au menton. Ben là, on n'aura pas fait plus fort…

« C'est bon, la crise est passée ? Soupira Ussop en fronçant les sourcils.

\- HAHAH KEUF ! KEUF ! KEUF ! ARGL !

\- Oui, meurs. Sourit Ussop en s'accoudant au comptoir. »

Le métis ignora l'œillade meurtrière que lui lança le cuistot qui se releva avec quelques difficultés. Sanji s'essuya les joues, la bouche et le visage et se calma assez rapidement. Self-control.

« Le truc, c'est que je veux pas merder une fois chez elle, tu comprends ? Je me connais, j'ai un assez mauvais caractère quand on essaie de trop me dominer. Regarde, j'obéis difficilement à Zeff, mon boss. J'aurai été lui, j'aurai viré la teigne que je suis !

\- Je te suis pas là… T'as peur de répondre à la tante de Violet ? Questionna son ami métis surpris.

\- Mais non sombre idiot ! A son oncle ! Elle m'en a suffisamment parlé pour que je m'énerve rien qu'à l'évocation son nom ! Tonna le blond en tapant du plat de la main le comptoir en marbre.

\- Bah, souffla Ussop en haussant les épaules, elle t'a peut-être un peu décrit son mauvais côté ! Tout le monde a du bon.

\- Hm… Enfin, j'ai besoin de toi. Dès qu'on y sera, s'il se passe quelque chose de mal, tu me calmes ! Si son oncle cherche à m'énerver, calme-moi, ok ?

\- Euh…

\- J'ai pas envie de décevoir Violet, et j'ai pas non plus envie de foutre en l'air nos efforts pour être ensemble ! Il faut que tu nous aides !

\- Mais…

\- ET EN PRIME… Elle s'arrangera pour te pistonner à son oncle.

\- JE MARCHE ! S'écria le bricoleur en sursautant. »

Bon, ça sentait le plan foireux, mais puisque la récompense n'était pas à négliger, il était preneur. Ussop alla se préparer en trottinant, pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'un emploi auprès de Doflamingo était à la clé !

Donquixote Doflamingo était à la tête d'une grande entreprise de jouets. Impossible de le détrôner, il régnait littéralement sur le marché ! Et en plus de cela, ses employés étaient super bien payés. En vice-président se trouvait son petit frère Rosinante, un empoté de première, mais tellement adorable ! Sa femme était directrice d'un hôpital en plus d'être chirurgienne. Oh ça y est ? Vous voyez les billets tomber du ciel ? Leur maison est grande, pas la peine de préciser ! Ils y vivent avec leurs deux enfants Domino la fille aînée et Dake le fils, et deux de leurs nièces Violet, l'amour de Sanji et Baby qui lui aurait tapé dans l'œil depuis longtemps si elle n'était pas aussi jeune. Ah ! C'est pas Ussop qui le dit c'est Sanji ! Doflamingo était un homme d'affaires redoutable et extrêmement sélect'. Ussop allait sûrement jouer sa vie pendant ce week-end (car effectivement, ils allaient passer un week-end avec eux). Tout autant que Sanji d'ailleurs…

* * *

« Sanji ! Tu es là ! Et c'est ton ami Ussop ? sourit Violet en venant à leur rencontre. »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris un taxi pour les rejoindre jusqu'à leur chalet au bord d'un lac dans une forêt. On entendait les éclats de rires des enfants qui sautaient dans l'eau du lac, jouant avec leur père et leur cousine. La tante de Violet arriva, mains dans les poches en souriant. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Sanji la regarda et se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il lui saisit la main et la baisa tendrement, faisant glousser la tante de sa douce.

« Vous devez être sans aucun doute, la grande-sœur de Violet, j'ai peine à croire que vous puissiez être sa tante, sourit Sanji d'un air charmeur.

\- Et pourtant ! rit-elle.

\- Sanji, Ussop, je vous présente ma tante Monika ! Tante Monika, voici Sanji et Ussop.

\- Enchantée, sourit-elle.

\- Enchanté, répondit Ussop en inclinant sa tête. »

Sanji la regarda de haut en bas, et compris pourquoi Doflamingo s'était marié à une telle femme. Monika leur fit signe de venir et leur montra le rez-de-chaussée. Elle demanda ensuite à Violet de leur montrer les lieux avant d'aller chercher Doflamingo et les autres pour qu'ils viennent se présenter. La tante de Violet sortit donc et alla sur le ponton, regardant son petit garçon sauter en riant dans l'eau. Domino se laissait porter par sa bouée, et Baby était assise sur les épaules de Doflamingo. Monika s'assit sur le bord, et il n'en fallut pas plus à son mari pour s'approcher d'elle en souriant, posant son menton sur les genoux de sa femme. Baby en profita pour remonter sur le ponton, prit sa serviette et alla rejoindre sa cousine, devinant que les invités étaient là.

« Ils sont là. Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux jours, hein ? Pas de…

\- Pas de crises, pas de jalousie, pas de mauvais coups, pas de questions pièges, pas de méchanceté gratuite, énuméra Doflamingo en se laissant caresser les cheveux.

\- Oui, oui, tu peux me répéter tout ça, mais est-ce que tu vas l'appliquer ? » grommela sa femme en plissant les yeux.

Doflamingo eut un sourire en coin puis plaqua ses mains sur les cuisses de sa femme avant de les faire glisser sur le bois. Derrière Sanji et Ussop arrivèrent avec Violet et ils purent constater la carrure très athlétique. Ussop sursauta carrément en le voyant aussi grand, ne l'imaginant pas ainsi. Monika se leva et lui passa sa serviette. Il se sécha les mains et les cheveux avant de marcher vers les deux jeunes hommes pour les saluer, suivit de près par sa femme qui le fixait presque méchamment.

« Bonjour, vous devez être les amis de Violet, dit-il calmement. Vous avez déjà rencontré ma Momo, rit Doflamingo.

\- Doflamingo… soupira Monika en rougissant.

\- Oh oui, elle est charmante en effet ! complimenta Sanji. »

Doflamingo lui jeta un regard un peu inquiétant, vu les têtes que tirèrent Violet et « Momo ». Le mari de cette dernière eut un rictus, puis avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, sa nièce haussa la voix.

« Lui c'est Sanji et lui son ami Ussop ! dit-elle en prenant le bras du cuisiner.

\- Ah ! Ton copain le cuisiner et son ami l'artiste ? Je vois.

\- Bon ! J'imagine que vous avez vu les enfants et Baby, alors allez-vous mettre à l'aise…

\- Mais pas trop, hein ? souffla le Donquixote. »

Momo le pinça dans le dos, ce qui le fit visiblement sursauter. Il grogna, puis marcha vers le chalet.

« Allez-vous mettre à l'aise, puis on vous appellera pour le déjeuner, dit la tante des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Oh je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider ! sourit Sanji les yeux brillants.

\- Qu'il est charmant, gloussa Momo. Très bien. »

Elle sourit, embrassa Violet sur le front, puis alla rejoindre son mari. Quand elle disparue de leur champ de vision, Ussop reprit une respiration normale, un peu comme Violet, ce qui surpris Sanji, qui lui avait trouvé que tout s'était plutôt bien passé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda le cuistot.

\- Sanji, faut vraiment que je te parle. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de le faire si tôt, mais au final, cela s'avère être indispensable. De toutes les femmes que mon oncle connait, celle que tu ne dois vraiment pas draguer sous son nez, c'est ma tante ! Non vraiment ! Complimente-la sur sa cuisine, sur ses cheveux, mais pas sur son apparence en général, il aura l'impression que tu cherches à avoir ses faveurs et il ne supporte pas ça ! »

Sanji regarda un long moment dans le vide. On le mettait donc en garde de complimenter une charmante créature ? Impossible, tout simplement impossible ! Inadmissible même ! Il s'y refusait ! Mais pour sa Violet chérie, il pouvait faire un effort ! Ah oui, il y avait aussi l'autre imbécile qui avait besoin du job là, mais lui, s'il se ratait, Sanji s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Violet chérie et rien d'autre!

Enfin, sa tante était pas mal non plus, hein ?

Plus tard quand toutes les présentations furent faites, Doflamingo alla se balader avec ses enfants avant le déjeuner. Enfants, avec qui Ussop semblait bien s'entendre; après tout, quand on a la capacité de raconter des bobards sur commande, on n'a pas de soucis avec les marmots. Sauf quand ils découvrent la vérité évidement. Monika était dans la cuisine avec Baby, en train de préparer le déjeuner. La cuisine, c'était le domaine de Sanji n'est-ce pas ? Aussi, il se proposa de les aider.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Non, je vous promets qu'il ne fait pas ça juste pour énerver Doflamingo ! Vous me décevez, je pensais que vous aviez une plus haute estime de lui tout de même !

...

Bon, ok, d'accord, s'il est allé dans la cuisine, c'est un peu -beaucoup- parce qu'il voulait énerver Doflamingo s'il s'avérait qu'il passait devant la fenêtre. VOILA, VOILA ! Donc, hum, hum ! Sanji alla donc dans la cuisine et aida les deux femmes à la préparation du déjeuner. Monika fut agréablement surprise de le voir aussi bien cuisiner et le complimenta plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. C'est pas Doflamingo qui allait aider ! Enfin, si, mais quand il aidait, c'était surtout pour mieux faire monter Monika sur le comptoir et la faire "s'envoler" au Paradis histoire d'une heure. Oui, une heure. Heure durant laquelle, nièces et enfants n'ont pas le droit d'avoir soif ou faim. C'est pour ça que Doflamingo leur permet de manger dans leur chambre. **TOUT EST LIÉ** !

Donc, Sanji cuisinait en sifflotant, aidé des deux femmes. Baby était ravie de pouvoir aider, de se rendre utile à quelqu'un. Monika en parut aussi ravie, et sourit à Violet quand elle entra. Entrée qui provoqua une hystérie amoureuse chez le cuistot qui sautilla jusqu'à elle, clope au bec : tapatapatapa - smooch ! Hop, une bise de sa dulcinée le fit planer. Violet sourit amusée, lui gratta le menton du bout du doigt puis lui retira sa cigarette qu'elle écrasa avant de la jeter et de s'asseoir à table. Baby la rejoignit peu de temps après et elles commencèrent à discuter pendant que leur tante aidait toujours Sanji à la cuisine, tout en lui parlant. Celui-ci lui expliquait chacun de ses gestes et il parla un peu du pourquoi du comment il était devenu cuistot.

Quelques minutes plus tard Domino entra en courant et se jeta sur les genoux de Violet en souriant, près d'elle Dake entra plus calmement et alla se blottir contre sa mère en parlant du : « Grand Roi Ussop ». Doflamingo entra à son tour, embrassa femme et nièce et toisa longuement Sanji du regard qui le lui rendit bien. Violet fixa son oncle en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un : « Non mais fous-lui la paix wallah ». Baby rit un peu nerveusement puis toussa pour attirer l'attention de son oncle qui se tourna très lentement.

« On peut passer à table ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Hm ? Bien sûr ! Vous nous attendiez ?

\- Un peu, répondit Momo en clignant des yeux, tout en sortant les assiettes aidée de Sanji.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre une dame. Et combien plus quand il y en a plusieurs, dit Sanji en regardant les plats sur le feu. »

Violet écarquilla les yeux et rougit violement. Baby manqua d'avaler sa cigarette et Monika trébucha mais se rattrapa prestement en posant les assiettes sur la table. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de le faire ? Est-ce qu'il venait, vraiment, de faire une réflexion à Doflamingo ? Jusqu'à maintenant, les quelques élus qui en avaient le pouvoir étaient : les parents de Doflamingo (surtout sa mère), son frère (quelque fois) et Momo. Sinon, personne ne le pouvait. Pourquoi ?

Vous me demandez vraiment pourquoi je dois préciser pourquoi personne ne doit faire de réflexions à Doflamingo ? A part ces trois personnes qui en ont le pouvoir, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un faire une réflexion à ce type et y survivre ? BIEN SÛR QUE NON PUISQU'ILS SONT TOUS MORTS ! Ahem, pardon, donc, disais-je…

Doflamingo releva doucement ses lunettes sur son front. Tout le monde sauf Sanji le fixait. Doucement, mais sûrement, le grand blond leva sa main près à enfoncer la tête du cuistot dans la casserole et le noyer dans le déjeuner. Momo le vit, compris, grinça des dents et se jeta au cou de son mari, comme le ferait John Cena sur un opposant. Sauf qu'au lieu de le mettre à terre, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et se serra fortement à lui. Violet en profita pour se lever et alla mettre un Sanji un peu déconcerté sur le côté, attendant de voir la suite. Effectivement, l'oncle se calma assez rapidement, oubliant presque l'autre blondinet.

Baby soupira, les enfants rirent, et Violet pu reprendre une respiration décente. Doflamingo appréciait son jeu lingual avec sa moitié pendant que Momo leva son pouce droit en signe de victoire aux autres. Sanji cherchait encore à comprendre, mais parut percuter assez rapidement en voyant la tête de Violet. Ussop arriva peu après pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants qui lui sautèrent dessus, quémandant plus d'histoires du GRAND CAPITAINE USSOP. Appelons-le GCU. Ussop sourit, tout fier et commença un de ses récits loufoques qui plurent grandement aux enfants qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Baby l'écoutait aussi en riant.

« Pourquoi Violet sort pas avec lui ? grommela Doflamingo à l'oreille de sa femme. J'aurai pu le manipuler lui, t'as vu la tafiole que c'est ?

\- Oh tais-toi, soupira Monika en finissant de mettre la table.

\- Mais Momoooo !

\- Tais-toi ! »

Le déjeuner se passa dans… De bonnes conditions dira-t-on. Sanji avait une sorte de politesse insolente. Vous voyez le genre ? Un sarcasme presque non dissimulé vis-à-vis de Doflamingo qui lui, serrait tellement sa main sur son couteau qu'il réussit à le tordre. OUI, il TORDIT le couteau comme il aurait aimé, adoré TORDRE le cou de Sanji. Comme un poulet, pouak, pouak, couic ! Momo mangeait en fixant son époux, se méfiant de chacun de ses gestes. Violet elle faisait un peu la même chose, limite prête à servir de bouclier humain à Sanji. En gros, un repas qui respirait bon la confiance et l'unité et l'amour familial… JE DECONNE !

Plus tard, pendant qu'Ussop jouait au badminton avec les enfants et Baby, Sanji alla marcher bras dessus, bras dessous avec Violet qui pour le coup s'était changée.

« Ton oncle craint, soupira Sanji en levant le nez vers les arbres.

\- Il est gentil, juste protecteur. Mais bon, protecteur dans l'extrême…

\- J'avais pas remarqué, ironisa le cuistot. »

Sanji ricana bêtement pendant que Violet lui tapait doucement l'épaule avec ses deux poings. Il s'éloigna en quelques enjambées, poursuivi par sa charmante petite amie qui se jeta ensuite sur lui. Il la rattrapa par la taille et lui embrassa le front avant de glisser vers ses lèvres… Lèvres qu'il n'eut pas le temps de toucher.

« VIOLA ! »

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent violement et Sanji leva la tête pour voir l'oncle de la jeune femme sortir d'un buisson. Vraiment ?

Vraiment.

Vraiment ?

 ** _VRAIMENT ?!_**

« Mais…Mais tonton ! rougit la jeune femme.

\- Ça c'est du cockblock où je m'y connais pas, soupira Sanji.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?! gronda l'oncle.

\- Mais on marchait ! se défendit Violet.

\- Quand on marche, on ne se touche pas et on ne s'embrasse pas !

\- MAIS…

\- Et puis de toute façon…

\- **_DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO_** RAMENEZ VOS FESSES A L'INSTANT ! hurla la voix de Monika à l'autre bout de la forêt. »

Doflamingo sursauta, grogna, les fixa, puis alla rejoindre Momo en vitesse. A peine son dos fut-il tourné que Sanji saisit le visage de Violet entre ses mains.

« Enfin… »

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et sourit, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Sanji posa ensuite son front contre celui de Violet avant de la serrer contre lui en souriant. Elle se laissa faire, passa ses bras dans le dos du blondinet. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur marche main dans la main.

* * *

Tout le reste de la journée, Doflamingo ne faisait qu'épier les deux jeunes gens, pensant qu'ils attendaient d'être seuls pour se mettre à salement pécher. Momo avait beau essayer de le retenir, il lui filait souvent entre les doigts. Il était bien trop grand et bien trop fort. Et même si ses charmes fonctionnaient des fois sur lui, elle ne pouvait pas tout le temps les utiliser, elle se fatiguait la pauvre ! Et demander des services à leurs marmots seraient forcément rémunérés. Ces trucs-là, qu'on appelle « enfants », c'est petit, c'est bruyant, mais c'est sacrément intelligent ! Ils vous sucent votre argent pendant votre sommeil ! Et ceux de Doflamingo étaient les pires ! En même temps, avec un père pareil…

Bref, Doflamingo mettait tout en œuvre pour éviter tout contact physique et encore plus charnel entre ces deux-là, à tel point que c'est limite s'il les suivait partout où ils allaient. Momo le regardait de loin, fulminant intérieurement.

A l'heure du dîner, Violet voulu faire goûter ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette à Sanji qui ne refusa pas de se faire nourrir par la nièce du Donquixote. Doflamingo se tourna vers eux et serra la mâchoire. Pour une raison inexpliquée, Momo poussa un soupire à en balayer les murs ce qui fit que tout le monde se tourna vers elle, son mari y compris. Dake eu le temps de se lever, d'aller manger la bouchée que tendait Violet à Sanji puis retourna s'asseoir sans que personne ne le remarque.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma pêche ?

\- Hm ? Si, si, je repensais au film mon « Beau-père et moi », sourit-elle. »

Doflamingo s'étouffa avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, Violet rougit et Baby hurla d'un rire si nerveux qu'elle en eu honte. Domino haussa les sourcils et Dake finissait son assiette en piquant de la nourriture ici et là. Ussop regarda Doflamingo s'étrangler, puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant Momo sourire en le voyant taper du poing sur la table. Sanji cligna des yeux, puis les baissa vers la fourchette vide que Violet lui tendait toujours et fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait mangé ou elle lui avait fait une blague ? Non, il avait vu la boulette de viande dessus. Ben… C'était pas tombé par terre ? Mais où est-ce que c'était passé… ?

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla Doflamingo une fois qu'il put tout avaler.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? soupira Momo, elle a la vingtaine passée.

\- Je n'autoriserai aucun mariage avant ses quarante ans, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Mais… T'es même pas mon père ! se défendit Violet.

\- C'est tout comme !

\- Mais non !

\- Si Violet doit se marier à quarante ans, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour Domino ?! »

Doflamingo regarda sa fille, sourit, puis se tourna vers sa femme et sourit encore plus. Son visage brillait d'une félicité presque terrifiante.

« Se marier ? Domino ? Jamais !

\- EXCUSE-MOI ! JE VEUX DES PETITS ENFANTS ! s'écria Momo.

\- Mais quels petits enfants ? On n'en a pas besoin !

\- DOFLAMINGO !

\- Mon cœur ? »

Baby ouvrit de grands yeux et soupira, tout comme Violet qui boudait toujours. Sanji lui, cherchait toujours sa boulette, et compris qui était le coupable en voyant Dake piocher dans l'assiette d'Ussop pendant que celui-ci regardait avec des yeux ronds la rixe entre Doflamingo qui en riait et sa femme qui voyait rouge visiblement. Le repas se termina de manière agitée, avec Momo qui quitta la table en boudant. Vu le regard pesant de ses nièces, l'oncle Donquixote dû la suivre dehors pour s'excuser. A partir de là, tout fut de nouveau calme. Pendant qu'Ussop faisait la vaisselle, Sanji jouait avec Domino et Dake, Baby les regardait en souriant en essuyant la table.

Une petite heure plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher.

* * *

« Tu boudes ? »

Doflamingo caressait du bout du doigt l'épaule nue de sa femme, avec un air d'enfant qu'on venait de gronder au visage. Momo soupira et passa sa main sur ses yeux avant de se tourner vers lui et de fixer son mari dans les yeux.

« C'est pas sympa ce que tu fais à Violet, elle a rien demandé. Laisse-la sortir avec lui…

\- Mais il m'inspire pas confiance !

\- Doflamingo ! soupira Momo. Personne ne t'inspire confiance !

\- … C'est vrai… »

Momo leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos avant de grogner. Doflamingo se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda.

« Monika… »

La concernée sursauta, quand Doflamingo l'appelait par son prénom, c'est que ça devenait sérieux. Elle se retourna, peu sûre d'elle-même.

« Oui ?

\- Comprends-moi, je l'ai vue bébé et je l'ai tenue dans mes bras… Elle est un peu comme ma fille. C'est pareil pour Baby-chan. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir partir… Je n'ai pas envie de les voir s'éloigner de moi…

\- Oooh, Doffy… »

Momo se redressa et lui embrassa la tempe avant qu'il ne s'allonge à moitié sur elle. La rouquine lui caressa les cheveux avec lenteur et tendresse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dans la pénombre, elle ne voyait pas le sourire vicieux de Doflamingo. Ce genre de sourire qu'il faisait quand il savait qu'il avait réussi à rouler quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts. Il soupira et reprit un air de chien battu.

Il se redressa et embrassa Momo tendrement sur les lèvres, elle se laissa faire en lui caressant les joues. Il passa ensuite ses bras sur ses épaules et l'allongea.

« Doflamingo… souffla-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Ils n'en sauront rien…

\- Q… Mais non !

\- Allez… Monika… S'il te plait. »

A cet instant précis, Momo se sentit… Piégée, ouais. Pigeonnée même ! Elle se demandait si les intentions de Doflamingo n'étaient pas dénuées d'intérêt. La jeune femme hésita longuement. Très longuement, puis soupira et se laissa faire.

« Bon, okay…Mais doucement, hein ? »

La seule chose qu'on peut se dire présentement c'est : « _**Bruh**_. »

* * *

Sanji effectivement, se glissa dans la chambre de Violet ce soir-là. A croire que Doflamingo avait des dons de voyances insoupçonnés. Violet était assise sur le lit, un gros pull offert par Sanji lui servait de pyjama. L'histoire de ce pull est tellement bateau qu'elle fait pitié : Ussop avait acheté un pull à Sanji. Ce dernier ne l'aimait pas, mais le portait quand même pour faire plaisir à son ami. Après ses premiers rendez-vous avec Violet, cette dernière avait manifesté un certain attachement pour ce pull. On est vraiment obligé de vous écrire la suite pour que vous compreniez ? La seule remarque que l'on puisse faire c'est : Sanji a bien évidement mentit quant à l'origine de ce pull… Sinon, Violet ne l'aurait jamais pris. Et puis de toute façon, il lui sied mieux à elle qu'à lui ! Bref, alors…

Sanji se glissa effectivement dans la chambre de Violet. Il marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle avant de lui embrasser l'épaule, puis la nuque. Il l'enlaça par derrière, caressant du bout du nez la racine des cheveux de la jeune femme qui eut un petit rire à ce contact. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui embrassa le bout des lèvres, avant de lui embrasser la joue et de le prendre dans ses bras en souriant largement.

« Je suis contente qu'il n'y a eu aucune effusion de sang, soupira Violet en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Quoi ? rit Sanji. Ç'aurait été possible ?

\- … Tu ne connais vraiment pas mon oncle, hein ?

\- Je crois que je le connais suffisamment pour ne pas en avoir peur, sourit fièrement le Vinsmoke. »

Violet eut un rire amusé, et laissa Sanji placer ses mains sur ses hanches, et lui embrasser le front. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui, puis fronça les sourcils en fixant la porte de sa chambre.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, il a pas encore débarqué en criant… dit-elle visiblement très étonnée.

\- Bah, il doit être fatigué… T'as vu comment il nous a suivit – pardon - traqué toute la journée ?! »

Sanji continuait de parler, jusqu'à ce que Violet pose une main sur sa bouche en écoutant attentivement. Un silence dans la pièce s'installa, ce qui fit désagréablement bourdonner les oreilles du cuistot. Après quelques secondes de concentration, on pouvait entendre le bois du lit de Doflamingo et sa femme cogner contre le mur. Et ce n'était sûrement pas à cause d'une bataille d'oreillers…

Violet s'empourpra : de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais, jamais, JAMAIS entendu son oncle et sa tante faire ce genre de choses et ça la choquait véritablement. Au plus, elle les avait surpris à s'embrasser un peu trop fougueusement mais rien de plus. Mais là ! OUI ! Il y avait un certain _level_ ! La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou gênée, ou les deux ? Son oncle Doflamingo était tellement PRÊT à tout ruiner entre eux qu'il en arrivait là ? Il testait Sanji, c'était évident ! AH ! Pourquoi son oncle Rosinante n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui, hein ?

Le montant du lit qui claque contre le mur se fit plus fort, et plus il était fort, plus on entendait la douce voix de la tante de Violet, qui suppliait presque le ciel de l'épargner.

Rien que ça.

Violet n'osait même pas regarder Sanji. Ce dernier semblait autant troublé que très, très en colère. Troublé ? Parce qu'il avait envie de sauter sur sa Violet-chwan du coup, mais cette stimulation auditive ne devait pas le faire craquer.

Du _self-control_ que diable ! On est un gentleman ou on ne l'est pas !

Sanji serra la main de Violet, puis, balbutia un : « Je vais dans ma chambre deux secondes… » La jeune femme acquiesça et le laissa partir. Au moment exact où sortait Sanji, Doflamingo sortit aussi en soupirant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

 _Mais quel être abominable…_

« Oh tient ! Tu souhaitais la bonne nuit à _ma nièce_ ? sourit l'oncle.

\- Hm… Oui. On peut dire ça… marmonna Sanji sans le regarder.

\- J'espère que ma femme et moi on ne vous a pas trop dérangé. Dans le feu de l'action on a tendance à tout oublier, ricana Doflamingo en descendant se prendre à boire. »

NON ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas de coup de pied ! Non ! Calme Sanji, tout doux ! Voilà ! Le blondinet tapa du pied, puis alla dans sa chambre. Réfléchissant à toute allure, il saisit sa couette, son oreiller et alla se coucher dans la chambre de Violet qui fut ravie de l'accueillir. Doflamingo voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Doflamingo grinça des dents. Pourquoi ? Sa femme le boudait parce qu'elle était percluse de courbatures douloureuses, ses enfants et ses nièces semblaient apprécier Sanji à un point tel qu'ils l'en oubliaient presque. Il n'y avait qu'Ussop qui essayait de temps en temps de parler à Doflamingo. Ce dernier ne le laissait pas paraître, mais il aimait bien le métis. C'était bien le seul qui ne voulait pas lui piquer une de ses nièces. LE SEUL. Il méritait une médaille, une récompense, de l'argent même pourquoi pas. Ussop était un gentil garçon. Et les gentils garçons, ce sont ceux qui sont peureux. Parce qu'ils ne vous contredisent jamais. Surtout quand vous vous appeler « _Donquixote Doflamingo_. » Bam ! Boum ! Le nom et le prénom qui claquent !

Ah tient, d'ailleurs, la source de ses problèmes qui arrivait tel un roi, sa nièce collée à lui.

« Ah ! Bonjour Sanji ! Bien dormi ? sourit Momo.

\- Oui, merci, et vous aussi j'ose espérer ? répondit ce dernier avec toute la galanterie au monde.

\- Hihi, oui merci. Bonjour ma puce, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci, sourit Violet en enlaçant sa tante.

\- Sanji ! sourirent Domino et Dake en se jetant sur lui.

\- Eeeh ! Comment vous allez ? »

Doflamingo serra ses doigts autour de sa tasse en fixant son café, puis sa femme qui vint lui poser un baiser sur le front. Ah ! Elle ne boudait plus, quelque chose de positif, enfin il était temps ! Doflamingo, dont le moral venait de remonter un peu se tourna vers Sanji et le salua, grimaçant un sourire en même temps. Sanji le remarqua visiblement, et eu une sorte de rictus à peine caché en saluant Doflamingo. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce satané love-cook préparait un sale coup. Ça ne sentait pas bon, vraiment pas bon !

« Tu veux quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda Momo en souriant.

\- Oh ne vous embêtez pas, je vais le faire, ça vous soulagera très certainement !

\- Oh c'est adorable ! Merci beaucoup Sanji ! »

Le Donquixote plissa les yeux sous ses lunettes, scrutant, analysant Sanji. Tentait-il d'apprivoiser sa famille ? Ses enfants, trop naïfs, trop bêtes, s'étaient fait avoir ! Baby aussi avait succombé ! Et Momo, dont les barrières commençaient à céder, il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il devait mener sa guerre seul contre l'envahisseur et l'empêcher de lui voler sa famille. Tel était son devoir !

Après le petit-déjeuner, Monika alla laver les enfants et Ussop alla se laver lui aussi. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il laissa la place à Baby que le jeune homme attendait dehors pour une petite partie de badminton. Il lui apprenait à mieux se servir de sa raquette. Quand Momo termina, elle se lava elle-même, vite rejoint par Doflamingo. Violet et Sanji se lavèrent en dernier.

Durant la journée, Doflamingo n'eut pas besoin de les suivre ou de les espionner : les deux jeunes gens s'affichaient comme si de rien n'était. Mots tendres, embrassades, légers baisers qui vous effleurent les joues et vous chatouillent les lèvres. L'oncle fulminait de rage, la tante s'en contrefichait étant donné sa joie à voir sa nièce heureuse et amoureuse. Ussop était tout à fait effacé, se demandant même s'il aurait dû venir. A vrai dire, il n'était pas mécontent, lui et Baby s'entendaient super bien ! Mais bon, il pensait à sa petite Kaya qui devait l'attendre à la fin du week-end.

Dans la tête de Doflamingo, une infinité de plans machiavélique prenaient forme pour venir à bout de la menace Sanjicienne. AH ! Qu'il était désagréable de voir ses petits protégés s'enfuirent avec de parfaits inconnus ! Encore plus quand tout le monde se liguait contre vous.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sanji s'était glissé dans la chambre de Violet. Ussop, Baby et les enfants dormaient. Doflamingo regardait un film, Momo allongée sur ses genoux. En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, Violet redressa la tête de son livre et sourit à Sanji. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et ferma bien la porte avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme et de l'embrasser tendrement. Violet le lui rendit en grattant tendrement les joues du blond qui en sourit. Le Vinsmoke allongea sa petite amie qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un peu amusée.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, dit Sanji en souriant, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Moi ça va, mais euh… Je veux dire… Mon oncle…

\- Pff, ça va aller, il regarde un film, non ? T'as entendu le volume du truc ? On l'entend jusqu'ici ! »

Violet eut un petit rire, puis hocha doucement la tête, laissant Sanji glisser ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme, la chatouillant avec sa barbe. Les petits rires et frissons qu'il lui arrachait était si mélodieux à ses oreilles. Sanji glissa ses mains sous le pull de la brune, pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Leurs peaux chauffaient doucement, l'une contre l'autre. Le pull fut retiré assez vite, ce qui donna un accès plus facile à Sanji vers la poitrine de Violet. Cette dernière tremblait doucement sous les mains expertes du cuisiner qui embrassait sa peau avec délicatesse, la mordillant par endroit de la même façon.

La respiration de Violet se fit beaucoup plus lente et profonde, elle allait au rythme de Sanji. Ce dernier, occupé à embrasser le ventre de sa partenaire releva la tête en la sentant tirer un peu sur son pyjama. Il sourit, rit même un peu et le retira, ce qui fit sourire la jolie brune, dont les yeux brillaient. Revenant à elle, le blond se pencha et lui embrassa la jugulaire, la prenant dans ses bras. Violet ferma les yeux quelques instants et effleura le dos de Sanji du bout des doigts, le faisant légèrement grogner. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, et il le fit bien comprendre quand elle se stoppa. Violet gloussa et reprit ses petites caresses dans le dos de son petit ami qui se redressa en souriant.

Sanji se glissa entre les jambes sa Viola chérie, et saisit délicatement son dernier sous-vêtement avant de faire pareil pour lui. Il la regarda longuement, caressant doucement la peau de la jeune femme pour la détendre. Sanji se redressa un peu, se plaça correctement entre les jambes de Violet puis releva de nouveau la tête vers elle. Une question silencieuse : était-elle bien sûre de le vouloir ? En la voyant opiner du chef, il sourit, lui-même un peu soulagé. Le jeune homme blond tendit sa main vers le front de sa partenaire et en dégagea certaines mèches. En vérité, il fit cela pour l'occuper, la faire se concentrer sur autre chose… Car le coup de rein qu'il venait de donner, bien que doux, surpris la jeune femme qui étouffa un petit cri surpris avant de rire. Les deux amants se regardèrent et se sourirent.

* * *

Dans le salon, Doflamingo eut un frisson qui ne lui plus pas du tout. Il se sentit… Bizarre, mal-à-l'aise. Le quadragénaire remua un peu, ce qui fit que sa femme se redressa, le regard pleins de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Doffy ? demanda Momo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais pas… Je me sens pas à l'aise… Comme si je venais de me faire avoir tu sais ?

\- Ah bon ? Bah, oublie, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise impression… »

Momo s'affala ensuite sur Doflamingo en soupirant, caressant le torse de son aimé. Mais la grimace qu'il avait au visage ne voulait vraiment pas partir, plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus il se sentait mal. Pas mal physiquement… C'était bizarre à expliquer en vérité… Il ne savait pas, mais c'était un sentit si désagréable que cela lui empêcha de regarder son film tranquillement. Doflamingo jouait avec la télécommande entre ses doigts, il finit par baisser le volume quand les deux protagonistes du film commencèrent à avoir… Quelques ébats intimes.

« … Baisse encore, dit Momo en arquant un sourcils.

\- Je peux pas, sinon je coupe le son, répondit son mari en haussant les sourcils. »

Monika se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils entendaient encore de petits gémissements ? Etouffés, certes mais… Ah…

« _**Oh le sale fils de chien**_ ! lâcha Doflamingo en bondissant sur ses pieds. »

* * *

Dans la chambre de Violet, l'air paraissait plus brûlant que jamais. Pourtant, Sanji était le plus doux possible, serrant la jeune femme contre lui, elle gémissait doucement à son oreille. Il ne brusquait pas les choses, patientant, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à lui, qu'elle ne tremble plus de douleur mais d'un plaisir sourd qui envahirait ses veines, lui monterait à la tête et lui permettrait de se libérer complètement.

Violet se serrait corps et âme à son prince blond, essayant de ne pas lui laisser trop de marques de griffures ou autres. Elle croisa ses jambes autour du bassin de Sanji pour le rapprocher en plus d'elle. Il ne faisait qu'un pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux, eux deux et rien d'autre. Sanji dévorait le cou de sa dulcinée, remontant à sa mâchoire qu'il mordilla tendrement. Violet passait des mains fiévreuses dans la chevelure blonde de son partenaire en gémissant son nom de temps en temps, essayant de faire un effort sur sa voix le plus possible. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le chalet.

* * *

« Doflamingo reviens ici ! gronda Momo.

\- Que dalle ! Il vient avec sa gueule d'ange et il se tape ma nièce !? Je vais le tuer !

\- Doflamingo Donquixote, si vous ne posez pas ce couteau tout de suite, il va vous arriver des bricoles ! menaça sa femme une nouvelle fois. »

Doflamingo essayait de sortir de la cuisine, Momo le bloquait. Un véritable combat de regards se déroulait entre eux entre Doflamingo qui voulait aller faire sa fête à : « ce petit bâtard qui se croit tout permis » et Momo qui voulait empêcher toute effusion de sang la barre était haute.

« Momo, pousse-toi !

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Je dois aller aider ma nièce !

\- Parce qu'elle t'a appelé ? »

Doflamingo grogna et trépigna, fixant sa femme qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

« Mais t'as oublié ce que tu me faisais à leur âge ?

\- Mais c'est pas la même chose !

\- PARDON ?! Mes frères voulaient te tuer, et c'est pas ça qui t'a empêché de revenir à la charge plusieurs fois, rentrant dans ma chambre par la fenêtre pendant que la maisonnée dormait, hein ?

\- Momo… grinça son mari.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les empêcher de se voir ne fera qu'aggraver la situation…

\- Mais s'il la jette après ?

\- Doflamingo ? Tu as vu comment ils se regardent ? Laisse les choses se faire, ils sont grands, ils sauront quoi faire… »

Doflamingo remua le couteau dans ses mains en gémissant, puis soupira en relevant les yeux vers sa femme.

« Même pas une petite entaille sur le…

\- Doflamingo pose-moi ça et retourne regarder **_ce foutu film !_** »

* * *

« Sanji… Je peux pas… Je peux plus… »

Le souffle de Violet se faisait court, Sanji la soutenait toujours par la taille, la serrant le plus possible à lui. Tout allait si vite, les coups de Sanji s'accéléraient, tout comme la fréquence des gémissements de la jeune femme contre lui. Le cuistot serra les dents, puis se mordit fortement la lèvre, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il la tint fermement, sentant ses limites venir. Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit suffoquer, et dans un sursaut assez brutal, les deux jeunes gens jouirent. Violet tremblait comme une feuille, alors que Sanji reprit une respiration tout aussi brutale que leur orgasme.

« J'ai du sang dans la gorge ! gémit-il.

\- He… Hein ?

\- Je saigne du nez, j'ai avalé du sang ! s'étouffa le blond en riant.

\- QU… OH ! Att…Attends je vais m'occuper de toi !»

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Baby et Ussop fixaient Violet et Sanji de travers. Ah visiblement, ils avaient entendu… Sanji faisait comme si de rien n'était pendant que Violet essayait de cacher ses joues. Momo leur servit quelques crêpes en souriant, ne disant rien, Doflamingo était étonnamment calme ce matin, son journal entre les mains.

« Momo ? finit-il par dire.

\- Huh ?

\- Tu te souviens du film dont tu parlais la dernière fois ?

\- … « Mon beau-père et moi ? » dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

\- Hm… Ce serait bien qu'on le revoit… Avec Sanji. »

Momo manqua de tomber en apportant d'autres crêpes sur la table, Baby s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud pendant que Violet tomba vraiment de sa chaise. Ussop haussa les sourcils en les regardant tout comme Sanji.

« Ah et son petit copain là… Ussop, c'est ça ? On m'a dit du bien de toi. Tu pourras passer à l'entreprise pour un entretien d'embauche. Je n'accepte pas les retards… continua le grand blond.

\- VIOLET VA ACHETER UN BILLET DE LOTO DEPÊCHE-TOI ! hurla sa tante. »

Sa nièce se leva et partit en courant, avant de doucement revenir : ils étaient beaucoup trop loin d'une ville. Mais c'est vrai que si elles avaient décidé de jouer, elles auraient sûrement gagné quelque chose. Doflamingo gentil comme ça ? UN MATIN EN PLUS !

Ussop regarda Doflamingo et le remercia une vingtaine de fois. Sanji regarda Violet en riant, cette dernière se jeta sur lui et lui embrassa les deux joues.

« Par contre il faudra se mettre d'accord sur la cérémonie. »

La cérémonie ? Monika commença à pâlir grandement en relevant la tête. Il ne pensait tout de même pas…

« Tu veux les marier ? »

Ussop dû taper dans le dos de Baby pour faire sortir le morceau de crêpe qui était en train de l'étrangler… Mais quelle famille de barges…

« Eh bien ? Au point où on est rendu…

\- JE DIS OUI ! s'écria Sanji en attrapant Violet par la taille. La pauvre ne savait même plus où donner de la tête. ON AURA LES PLUS BEAUX BÉBÉS DU MONDE ! ET CETTE FOIS, JE NE RIGOLE _**VRAIMENT**_ PAS ! »

 ** _~ Fin… ? ~_**

* * *

Voilà mes souris ! C'est fini :)

J'espère que vous appréciez ! ^^ A la prochaine !


End file.
